Une soirée sous les étoiles
by Wonderinn
Summary: Seul. Dynamis se sent très seul à l'aube de la nouvelle année. Il a pour seul compagnie les étoiles et la Lune. Et ça le rend morose, très morose. Mais pourtant...quelqu'un semble avoir décidé de chambouler la soirée en solitaire du devin aux cheveux violet pâle. Et c'est bien la dernière personne à qui Dynamis aurait pu penser !


**_Moi : BONNE ANNÉE 2019 ! \^o^/_**

 ** _Ryuga : On est encore en 2018…_**

 ** _Moi : Oui Ryu, je sais, mais je pourrai pas poster cet OS à minuit pile ! Je fais une soirée avec mes potes de lycée ce soir n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tant mieux pour toi. *tousse*_**

 ** _Moi : Toujours pas guéri toi !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pas depuis hier, non._**

 ** _Ryuga : Putain, pour une fois t'as pas écris de RyuKyo ! T'es malade toi aussi ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non, je me suis juste dit que ce serait cool de changer un peu ! Et puis je suis devenue une grande fan du Chris X Dynamis *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Hallelujah, on est tranquilles pour une fois !_**

 ** _Moi : Profitez en bien, ça va pas durer n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *déglutissent*_**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Profitez bien de cet OS ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *essaie de se barrer discrètement*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *le chope par le col* Tu crois aller où comme ça ? Viens prendre tes médocs._**

 ** _Moi : Kyo, t'es vraiment un gamin depuis que t'es malade -_-_**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne et rougit de honte*_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _yadonushies : Personne n'aime Reiji, enfin moi je l'aime bien mais en tant que méchant ! Sérieux, il n'est pas physiquement capable d'être sympa et agréable XD  
Remontée comme un saucisson ? Euuuuh…on dit pas plutôt « remontée comme un coucou suisse » ? XD_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : N'écoute pas Mélanie, Bao ! Prendre des cours de répartie, c'est pas honteux ! Et puis Alyssa est une bonne prof. La répartie, c'est un art complexe u_u (Et Mélanie, faire des doigts d'honneur en boucle c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler de la répartie ^^)  
J'ai pas d'attrape-rêve, mais je m'étais fait un tatouage attrape-rêves éphémère sur l'épaule pendant mes vacances d'été il y a environ 2 ou 3 ans n_n  
P.S : Non mais comment t'as pu confondre Death Note et Tokyo Ghoul ? Les deux ont genre rien à voir XD_**

 ** _Marius : Bon Maldeka, t'as fini de plomber l'ambiance ? Tss, rabat-joie -_-  
Reiji est le personnage le plus malsain de MFB…juste derrière Doji. Sans hésiter !  
P.S : Zoro, Zoro, mon cher petit Zoro ! Déjà, tu me pointes pas du doigt, c'est très malpoli, et je n'aime pas les gens malpolis ! Ensuite, ce n'est pas beau de nier ses sentiments ! Si t'aimes pas Sanji, pourquoi tu te contentes pas de l'ignorer ? Le Love Cook te laisse pas indifférent, ça se voit ! Et enfin, j'en ai maté des plus coriaces que toi. (Law : Ce qui ne m'étonne pas, Wonderinn-ya. Moi : Tu me connais bien Traffy n_n Law : Je ne sais pas si tête d'algue est con ou suicidaire, mais dans les deux cas, sa mort ne sera pas une grosse perte. Moi : Tu crois que si on chope Sanji il viendra plus vite ? Law : Il se perdra, tu le sais bien Wonderinn-ya. Moi : Ah ouais, merde…)_**

* * *

La Montagne de Brume. Un endroit mystérieux, effrayant pour certains et excitant pour quelques aventuriers émérites. Seule une poignée de personnes ont pu passer au travers des nombreux pièges qu'elle recèle. Au sommet, dans le temple dont il est le gardien depuis de nombreuses années, Dynamis soupire. La solitude ne lui avait jamais pesé avant, puisqu'il savait que le jour viendrait où il devrait remplir le rôle de guide des bladers légendaires et que ça lui allait comme ça. Mais maintenant que Némésis est vaincu pour de bon et que le monde est à nouveau en paix, veiller sur son temple et lire les étoiles est devenu plus pénible.

Oh bien sûr, on vient lui rendre visite de temps en temps ! Tithi passe souvent, la Montagne de Brume lui plait bien. Évidemment, puisqu'il n'y a personne là-bas, à part Dynamis. Le gardien est ravi de lui raconter des histoires, de lire les étoiles avec le petit garçon, mais il arrive toujours un moment où Tithi repart. Il y a aussi Ryuto, qui vient le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles et l'affronter. Le chasseur de trésors perd toujours, mais il s'améliore à chaque fois. Le problème est que Ryuto, en sa condition de chasseur de trésors, voyage énormément autour du monde et ne peut donc pas venir le voir souvent. Et puis enfin, il y a Nile et Damure. Ils sont gentils, calmes et Dynamis apprécie leur présence, mais eux aussi ne peuvent rester longtemps.

Tout ça pour dire que Dynamis se sent de plus en plus seul. Mais il ne peut pas abandonner son temple, ça jamais ! Et il n'a pas envie de se plaindre. Bien évidemment, s'il faisait part de ce sentiment de solitude à Gingka, le rouquin viendrait lui tenir compagnie autant qu'il le voudrait. Mais Dynamis s'y refuse. Il aurait la sensation de beaucoup trop déranger son ami. Il s'est donc résolu à encaisser la solitude, à apprendre à vivre avec. Même les portables, cette merveilleuse invention du XXIème siècle qui permettent de supporter la solitude, ne lui sont d'aucune utilité. Le réseau ne passe pas à la Montagne de Brume, ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

Ce soir, il est censé fêter la nouvelle année. Mais encore et toujours, il est seul. Gingka lui a bien proposé de venir le fêter avec lui et Madoka, mais le gardien avait la sensation de gâcher la soirée en couple du roux et a donc refusé. Le ciel est clair en cette soirée d'hiver, et il fait plutôt doux. Rappelez-vous qu'on est en Afrique. Dynamis observe les constellations avec un sentiment de plénitude. Le Taureau, Monocéros, ou la Licorne si on a la flemme de parler latin, Orion… Orion. Dynamis regarde cette constellation avec attention et rougit légèrement. Le blader d'Orion… Le blader légendaire de l'Hiver… Chris. Le blond importe beaucoup à Dynamis. Il en est amoureux à vrai dire. Depuis ce combat au temple de Némésis, depuis qu'il a vu le meilleur de Chris, le gardien de la Montagne de Brume brûle d'amour en secret. Mais à quoi bon espérer ? Ils se sont à peine croisés, ils n'ont même pratiquement jamais parlé. Comment ses sentiments pourraient-ils être partagés ? Ce genre de réflexion n'arrange pas vraiment la peine presque constante de Dynamis…

Plongé dans ses pensées moroses, Dynamis se rassoit sur son…bah ça ressemble à un trône mais c'est pas comme s'il était roi ou quelque chose du genre. Il entend soudain un bruit étrange. Il relève la tête et perçoit de la lumière bleue de l'autre côté de la porte de son temple. De la lumière bleue ? Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : quelqu'un a résolu l'énigme qui permet d'ouvrir la porte du temple. Mais qui ? C'est le soir du Nouvel An quand même. Qui peut bien venir le voir un soir pareil ? Pour répondre à sa question, la porte s'ouvre dans un grondement impressionnant. Dynamis se lève et ne peut croire ses propres yeux. La personne qui vient d'ouvrir la porte n'est nul autre que Chris ! Il tient deux paquets cadeaux dans ses bras et regarde Dynamis, tout sourire.

- **Surprise !** S'exclame le blond.

- **C-Chris ? M-mais qu'est-ce que t-tu fais là ?** Bafouille Dynamis en s'empêchant tant bien que mal de rougir.

- **Bah j'viens passer le Nouvel An avec toi, pardi !** Répond Chris avec amusement.

- **Avec m-moi ? Pourquoi moi ?** Demande le gardien en se tordant les doigts de stress.

- **C'était même pas la peine d'espérer passer mon Nouvel An avec King, Masamune, Zéo et Toby, ils font chacun des trucs en couple de leur côté,** soupire le blader légendaire de l'hiver. **Du coup, je pensais le passer avec Kyoya et Ryuga, j'étais sûr qu'on boirait jusqu'à plus se rappeler la soirée le lendemain. Eh bah non ! Eux aussi ils ont décidé de se faire un truc que tous les deux ! Mais pas dans le même registre, je te passe les détails… Donc bah…j'ai pensé à toi.**

Le blond rit et se gratte la nuque tandis que Dynamis vire rouge tomate. Chris veut passer la soirée avec lui ? Il a pensé à lui ? Impossible… Et pourtant, c'est bien la réalité. Dynamis sourit et regarde le ciel avec bonheur. Finalement, c'est pas si inutile de prier la bonne étoile !

- **Je suis…touché que tu aies pensé à moi, Chris,** dit le gardien à un volume un peu bas.

- **Oh, je t'en prie !** Lui répond le blond avec un sourire bienveillant. **Je me suis dit que tu devais te sentir seul. Kyoya m'a dit comment atteindre le temple, et je suis venu. Je dois dire qu'il faut le vouloir pour venir dans ton temple, v'là le nombre de pièges ! Mais bon, je suis content d'être là.**

- **Et…qu'est-ce que tu tiens ?** Demande Dynamis.

- **Alors, l'un des cadeaux c'est juste une boîte de gâteaux pour qu'on grignote, et l'autre c'est un petit quelque chose pour toi,** répond une nouvelle fois le blond en tendant un paquet cadeau violet pastel à Dynamis.

- **P-pour moi ? V-vraiment ?** Bégaye le devin. **Oh Chris, tu n'aurais pas dû…**

- **Mais si, ça me fait plaisir ! Allez, ouvre-le !**

Dynamis rougit, espérant que ça ne se verra pas trop. Après tout, il est normal de rougir quand on vous offre un cadeau ! Le gardien défait doucement le nœud et enlève le papier cadeau pour tomber sur une jolie boîte assez élégante. Il l'ouvre et tombe sur un collier composé de pierres noires comme la nuit.

- **C'est de l'onyx,** précise Chris avec un sourire. **Elle a plusieurs vertus ! Elle aide à surmonter des chocs émotionnels, elle amplifie la spiritualité et la clairvoyance, elle améliore la concentration, la confiance en soi, la créativité, elle repousse les ondes nocives, et c'est aussi une pierre de protection ! Et puis je trouve que c'est une jolie pierre aussi…**

- **Je…je ne savais pas que tu t'intéresses aux vertus des pierres Chris,** s'étonne Dynamis en observant le collier assez simple à la lumière des étoiles et de la Lune.

- **Je voulais t'offrir un collier, mais je sais que bon…t'en a de mauvais souvenirs des colliers…** dit le blond avec un rire gêné, faisant référence au médaillon d'Hadès. **Alors j'ai choisi un collier de pierre qui pourrait t'apaiser. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile pour toi…alors j'espère que ça t'aidera.**

Le devin regarde Chris avec surprise et rougit de plus belle. Il est très touché de toute l'attention que lui porte le blond. Qu'il ait pensé à lui, à cet épisode très douloureux avec le médaillon d'Hadès…et qu'il lui offre un si beau collier ayant pour but de l'apaiser et de le protéger… Dynamis ne sait que penser. Il regarde le collier comme si c'était son trésor le plus précieux, et ça va le devenir. C'est un cadeau du garçon qu'il aime après tout.

- **Il…il me plait vraiment,** finit par dire Dynamis. **Merci Chris.**

- **Je t'en prie,** lui répond le blond. **Je me voyais mal débarquer à l'improviste avec les mains vides.**

Chris sourit puis commence à déballer le deuxième cadeau, celui qui contient les gâteaux. Dynamis enfile le collier au-dessus de sa toge et le regarde pendre à son cou. Les pierres noires brillent d'une manière presque irréelle à la clarté lunaire. Il les caresse du bout des doigts. Elles sont toutes lisses et froides sans que ce soit désagréable.

- **Il te va vraiment bien,** murmure presque Chris en relevant la tête vers Dynamis. **Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. J'aurais pu choisir n'importe quel collier, il aurait été magnifique sur toi.**

Encore une fois, le devin rougit fortement. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas en train de rêver ? Non…c'est trop réaliste pour un rêve. Mais est-ce que Chris vient vraiment de lui faire un si beau compliment ? Le gardien regarde le blond qui est en train de regarder le ciel avec émerveillement.

- **Woah…le ciel est magnifique ici !** S'exclame-t-il, ses yeux violets scrutant les étoiles. **L'air est si pur…**

- **C'est pour ça qu'il y a un temple ici,** glousse doucement Dynamis. **J'aurais du mal à lire les étoiles sinon.**

- **Oh…oui, excuse-moi,** soupire Chris. **Merde, je suis vraiment débile quand je m'y mets…**

- **Non, non ne t'excuse pas ! Ce n'est pas grave,** dit précipitamment le gardien. **C'est ce que disent tous les gens qui viennent ici. Comme je vois ça tous les jours, j'ai tendance à oublier que ça émerveille ceux qui voient ça pour la première fois…**

- **C'est magnifique en tout cas,** s'extasie le blond en levant à nouveau la tête. **Waaaah, on voit super bien la constellation d'Orion !**

- **On est en hiver, et le ciel est très dégagé ce soir. Elle est encore plus magnifique que les autres soirs…**

- **Ah, tu la regardais avant ?**

Dynamis vire au rouge cramoisi et ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il se trouve que oui, il regarde la constellation d'Orion tous les soirs d'hiver…parce qu'elle lui rappelle Chris. Et là, il vient juste de se griller. D'une manière très stupide en plus…

- **E-euh oui, je me sens souvent…seul, a-alors je regarde vos constellations,** invente le gardien. **Suivant les saisons, j'observe différentes constellations du coup…**

Ce n'est pas tant un mensonge que ça, il y a un fond de vérité dans ce que Dynamis dit. Il se sent en effet tellement seul qu'il passe des heures, véritablement des heures à scruter les constellations de ses amis. Mais bon…il s'attarde beaucoup plus sur celle d'Orion.

- **Seul ?** S'étonne Chris. **Tu te sens seul ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y personne ici… Mais…personne ne vient jamais te voir ?**

- **Si…il y a Tithi, Ryuto, Nile et Damure…mais ils ne restent pas,** soupire Dynamis. **Et je passe la plupart de mes journées tout seul. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon temple ! Je dois veiller dessus, c'est mon destin. Le problème…c'est que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter la solitude…**

- **Je tombe bien alors,** ricane gentiment le blond. **Mais si j'avais su…je serais venu avant…**

- **Chris, je ne veux pas…que tu te déranges pour moi…** murmure le devin en se frottant le bras, gêné.

- **Mais ça ne me dérangerait pas de venir te voir ! Tu sais…je m'ennuie un peu aux États-Unis. Masamune, King, Zéo, Toby…ils sont gentils, je me sens bien avec eux…mais depuis que je ne suis plus mercenaire, je sens un manque dans ma vie. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je ne regrette pas d'avoir arrêté ! Mais…je ne sais pas…**

- **Oui, je comprends. Depuis que Némésis est vaincu, moi aussi je sens un manque dans ma vie. Avant, j'avais…un rôle. Je devais attendre le réveil de Némésis et guider les bladers légendaires ! Mais maintenant…**

Dynamis n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Il sent encore cette peine immense qui l'habite presque constamment envahir son cœur. Seul…si seul. Pourquoi c'est devenu si dur depuis que Némésis est vaincu ? Ça ne peut pas être uniquement à cause de son rôle qui est maintenant rempli… C'est impossible que ce soit juste ça. Et si…et si c'était à cause de son amour pour Chris ? Et si sa solitude était devenue si dure à encaisser…parce que son cœur réclame la présence du blond ? Ça expliquerait tout… S'il supportait si bien la solitude avant, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait personne à ses côtés. Mais maintenant qu'il est amoureux…la solitude lui devient insupportable.

- **Hé, c'est pas grave,** lui dit Chris en le prenant par les épaules pour le réconforter. **Maintenant que je sais, je viendrai te voir plus souvent.**

- **C'est gentil…je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant…** répond le gardien dans un murmure.

- **Je t'en prie. Mais je ne veux pas te voir triste, on va bientôt fêter la nouvelle année !** S'exclame le blond avec enthousiasme. **Goûte plutôt un des gâteaux que j'ai ramené ! Ça vient des États-Unis, c'est très sucré du coup…je sais pas si tu vas aimer…**

Chris laisse échapper un petit rire gêné et tend la boîte vers le devin. La boite contient plusieurs petits gâteaux rouges recouverts de sucre glace. Dynamis sourit et tend sa main pour en prendre un. Il goûte et laisse un sourire élargir son visage. C'est effectivement très sucré, mais pas écœurant. C'est à la cerise…et il trouve ça délicieux.

- **Ça va… ? Tu aimes ?** Demande Chris avec une once d'appréhension.

- **Oui…oui, c'est très bon,** répond le devin aux cheveux violet pastel.

- **Fiou, tant mieux,** soupire le blond de soulagement. **Moi j'adore, mais j'ai l'habitude de manger des desserts très sucrés…**

- **Je pense que Masamune mange beaucoup plus sucré que toi,** ajoute Dynamis avec un petit rire.

- **Oui, pas faux ! Mais bon… Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? Quand j'y pense, on ne sait pratiquement rien l'un de l'autre.**

- **C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter, toi et moi… Dis-moi, comment vont les autres ? Les autres bladers légendaires. A part Tithi, je n'ai presque aucune nouvelle d'eux…**

- **Les autres ? Oh…bien sûr, c'est normal que tu veuilles savoir ce qu'ils deviennent ! Par où commencer… ?**

- **Eh bien, si tu commençais par le reste des bladers légendaires des Quatre Saisons ?**

- **Oui, bonne idée. Bah, Gingka est toujours le même ! Toujours souriant, toujours prêt à aider les autres. Il passe beaucoup de temps…à réparer les dégâts causés par Némésis. Ah oui, il est avec Madoka maintenant ! D'après les autres, c'est pas trop tôt. Ils se tournaient autour depuis un moment apparemment.**

- **Oui, ça je le savais. C'est vrai que j'avais senti quelque chose entre eux. Je suis content pour eux !**

Dynamis lève alors la tête et regarde les étoiles. Il fait toujours ça quand il apprend une bonne nouvelle, comme pour remercier le ciel. Même s'il savait déjà pour le rouquin et la mécanicienne, il le fait quand même.

- **Quant à Ryuga et Kyoya, eux non plus n'ont pas changé !** Reprend Chris. **Enfin si, Ryuga est plus calme, un peu plus sympa aussi, mais sinon c'est toujours le même. Par contre, personne n'avait vu venir qu'ils se mettraient ensemble ! De ce que j'ai compris, tout le monde pensait qu'ils se haïssaient l'un l'autre, mais les deux faisaient semblant en fait… Bah, c'est compliqué donc on va pas aller dans les détails ! Mais bon…ils sont mignons tous les deux. Va pas leur répéter que j'ai dit ça par contre, ils vont me tuer…**

Le gardien rit doucement et fait oui de la tête. Il se souvient de sa première rencontre avec Kyoya. Même sans l'avoir affronté, Dynamis avait senti que tout son mauvais caractère exacerbé n'était qu'une couverture pour cacher autre chose. Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi ! Maintenant, il sait. Quant à Ryuga…Dynamis ne le connait limite que de nom. Il ne l'a vu que deux fois, dont l'une des deux où il était mourant et où Gingka et Kyoya avaient l'air très remontés. Il connait bien mieux son frère ! Mais de ce qu'il a compris, les deux sont bien différents.

- **Ensuite…** continue le blond. **Bah King je le vois tous les jours pratiquement donc je peux te dire qu'il a pas changé le moins du monde ! Toujours aussi prétentieux…**

- **Il est peut-être prétentieux, mais c'est tout de même un excellent blader,** dit le devin avec amusement. **Et il est avec Masamune, c'est ça ?**

- **Exact !** Confirme Chris. **Je l'avais senti venir ça aussi, ils étaient tellement proches…trop proches. Ils ont…le même niveau d'intelligence. Et puis le même égo aussi.**

- **Mais ils sont mignons, pas vrai ? Je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu penses,** murmure presque Dynamis.

- **Ouais, c'est vrai. Je suis trop sensible à l'amour je crois…**

- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit un défaut.**

- **Mmh. Bon, il reste qui ? Tithi, tu le vois souvent donc je le compte pas… Ah ! Aguma !**

Dynamis se souvient aussi parfaitement de lui. S'il avait seulement su se retenir de provoquer Kyoya, le vert ne serait pas entré dans une colère noire et n'aurait pas manqué de détruire le temple. Et Dynamis se souvient aussi…du moment où ils étaient du même côté. Le médaillon d'Hadès avait beau lui avoir brouillé l'esprit, il a des souvenirs de cette période. Aguma n'était pas foncièrement méchant, il pensait faire ce qu'il fallait pour ceux qu'il aimait.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il devient alors ?** Demande le gardien avec un petit sourire.

- **Définitivement de retour dans le droit chemin ! Il a décidé de re-fusionner le Poing de Beylin avec le temple principal, du coup Bao et lui passent beaucoup de temps en Chine. Ah tiens d'ailleurs, ils sont ensembles tous les deux,** finit par soupirer le blond. **J'en ai un peu marre, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est en couple autour de moi. Ça me fait me sentir seul…**

- **Tu finiras par trouver l'amour toi aussi Chris, je n'en doute pas une seconde,** le rassure Dynamis.

- **J'espère bien. A vrai dire…j'ai bien le cœur qui vacille pour quelqu'un,** avoue Chris en rougissant. **Mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque. Je compte avouer mes sentiments dans pas si longtemps, c'est dans mes bonnes résolutions !**

- **O-oh…eh bien…je te souhaite bonne chance alors,** souffle le devin avec un sourire forcé.

Dynamis sent son cœur se serrer très fortement dans sa poitrine et se retient avec toute la peine du monde de pleurer. Chris aime quelqu'un… Le gardien se doutait bien que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés, mais ça n'empêche que c'est douloureux de s'en rendre compte de manière…frontale. Mais à quoi bon se lamenter ? Il n'a plus qu'à aller de l'avant, et vivre avec. Même si ça fait mal.

- **Dynamis ? Youhou, Dynamis ?** L'appelle le blond en claquant des doigts. **Hé, ça va ? T'es tout blanc…**

- **Oui…oui, ça va,** soupire Dynamis, mentant. **Désolé, je repensais juste…c'est pas important.**

- **C'est…c'est parce que j'ai parlé d'Aguma ?** Demande timidement Chris. **J'ai fait remonter des mauvais souvenirs ? J'suis vraiment désolé, je voulais pas…**

- **Mais non, rassure-toi, t'as pas fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs ! C'est juste…je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Désolé, ça m'arrive souvent ces derniers temps…**

- **Oh, tant mieux. J'ai pas envie de te rendre triste…**

A vrai dire, c'est trop tard. Le blond le rend triste, mais sans le vouloir et sans même le savoir. Comment pourrait-il se douter un seul instant que le gardien du temple de la Montagne de Brume l'aime comme un fou ? Il n'a aucun moyen de le savoir.

- **Bon, il ne reste plus que Yuki du coup. Toujours passionné d'astronomie !** S'exclame Chris en reprenant son sourire enjoué. **Il essaie de s'entrainer à avoir confiance en lui, être sûr de ses choix et arrêter de se dévaloriser. Tout un programme ! Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il ne vienne pas te voir, c'est un paradis pour astronome ici…**

- **Chris, Yuki a un observatoire tu sais,** lui répond pensivement Dynamis. **Le ciel est peut-être magnifique ici, mais un astronome ne se contente pas d'observer le ciel à l'œil nu. Il a besoin de matériel très perfectionné.**

- **Ouais bah ça le tuerait pas de prendre un petit télescope et de venir te voir,** marmonne le blond.

- **Mais tu n'es pas astronome,** ajoute le devin avec amusement.

- **C'est pas une raison…** marmonne une nouvelle fois le blond.

Dynamis glousse doucement et regarde Chris avec tendresse. Il trouve ça mignon que le blond soit agacé que Yuki ne vienne pas le voir. Chris regarde une nouvelle fois le ciel, puis se met à observer le temple sous tous les angles. Il remarque l'espèce de trône derrière le gardien et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- **Waouh, t'as un trône ?** S'extasie le blond en s'en approchant. **C'est classe ! Il est magnifique !**

- **Ce n'est pas vraiment un trône. Enfin…c'en est un, mais je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment lui donner ce nom-là,** essaie d'expliquer le devin. **Je ne règne sur rien…si ce n'est sur ce temple.**

- **Je l'adore ton temple ! C'est tellement beau, et le stadium avec les signes du zodiaque est juste magnifique. Et le ciel… Il y a toutes les raisons du monde pour aimer cet endroit !**

- **Mais c'est très isolé, et je crois que c'est le seul vrai problème…**

Chris se gratte la nuque et laisse échapper un petit rire gêné. Dynamis le trouve adorable comme ça. En même temps, il le trouve adorable tout le temps. Le blond reprend un gâteau et jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. Il est 23H30. La nouvelle année est proche. Il prend le devin par le bras, le fait s'assoir sur son trône et s'assoit par terre, face à lui.

- **J'aimerais que tu me parles de toi, Dynamis,** lui dit le blond avec un grand sourire.

- **De…de moi ?** S'étonne le gardien. **Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à dire…**

- **Rien à dire sur toi ? Ne me fais pas marcher !** S'exclame Chris. **Je ne sais rien de toi, alors tu dois bien avoir des choses à dire !**

- **Tu en sais bien assez sur moi à mon avis, en tout cas tu sais le principal,** murmure Dynamis en arrangeant ses cheveux.

- **Tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire, alors ?**

- **E-eh bien…**

En réalité, Dynamis voudrait parler à Chris…de la période où il était possédé par le médaillon d'Hadès. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il a gardé ça pour lui trop longtemps. Il a besoin d'en parler, parce qu'il ressasse trop de souvenirs noirs de cette époque. Chris l'a vu dans cet état… Le devin a vraiment besoin de laisser sortir toutes ses angoisses ! Il lui arrive encore souvent d'en faire des cauchemars. Il lui arrive même d'avoir peur que ça recommence alors que Kyoya a détruit le médaillon d'Hadès en le battant au temple de Némésis. Le bijou maudit a volé en éclats…mais Dynamis a quand même peur. Il doit laisser sortir ses angoisses. Ça lui ferait du bien. Mais est-ce que Chris a vraiment envie d'entendre ça ? Ça va lui rappeler…de mauvais souvenirs. Le blond était du côté de Némésis, parce que cette ordure de Pluto lui avait fait miroiter d'exaucer son vœu le plus cher. Dynamis a peur de faire involontairement du mal à l'élu de son cœur…

- **Dynamis ? Hé ho, t'es encore perdu dans tes pensées ?** Demande le blond en agitant son bras pour capter l'attention du devin.

- **Hum, oui…** répond Dynamis en détournant doucement le regard. **En fait…j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. Mais je ne suis pas sûr…que tu veuilles vraiment m'écouter parler de ça…**

- **Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

- **J'aimerais te parler de quand j'étais…quand j'étais possédé par le médaillon d'Hadès. J'ai besoin de parler de ça, ce n'est pas bon de garder ses angoisses pour soi…mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles m'écouter. Ça va te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs…**

- **Dynamis, bien sûr que je veux bien t'écouter. Mes souvenirs de cette époque sont bien moins désagréables que les tiens ! Et je comprends que tu aies besoin de te confier. Je t'ai vu quand même, avec ce maudit médaillon… Alors vas-y, dis ce que tu as besoin de dire.**

Dynamis écarquille doucement les yeux, étonné que Chris veuille bien l'écouter. Il laisse un sourire se dessiner sur son visage et prend une grande inspiration. Au contact de Gingka, Chris a repris goût à l'amitié et c'est pour ça que Dynamis a craqué pour lui. Quand tu as besoin du blond, il est là pour t'aider ou t'écouter.

- **Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je tombe sous l'emprise de ce médaillon, parce que je ne l'ai jamais dit,** commence Dynamis en jouant avec les perles du collier que Chris lui a offert. **En fait, personne même ne sait d'où vient ce médaillon…**

- **C'est vrai que les autres, et quand je dis « les autres » je parle de ce lâche de Johannes et d'Aguma et Bao, avaient l'air très étonnés que tu aies changé de camp,** se rappelle le blond.

- **Ce médaillon, je l'ai hérité de mon ancêtre, celui qui a affronté Némésis pendant la guerre entre le roi Hadès et le roi Zeus. Il a toujours été maudit, chargé d'énergie négative, et mon rôle était de le garder en sûreté. Mais Pluto…il savait pour ce médaillon, il en connaissait l'existence. Et la magie noire…ça le connaissait. Il m'a lancé un sort, l'énergie noire du médaillon d'Hadès s'est amplifiée d'un seul coup…et il a pris le dessus sur moi…**

- **Je savais déjà que Pluto n'était qu'une raclure, là j'ai envie de le ressusciter pour le re-tuer une deuxième fois. Ça me passerait les nerfs.**

- **C'était…être sous l'emprise de ce médaillon, c'était étrange. J'étais là…sans être là. Je…je me rappelle de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne contrôlais pas ce que je faisais. C'était comme…être prisonnier de mon propre corps… Je me voyais faire des horreurs sans pouvoir m'en empêcher…**

La voix du gardien se brise sur les derniers mots de sa phrase et ses yeux d'un bleu profond deviennent humides. Ses souvenirs sont vraiment douloureux. Chris se redresse sur ses genoux devant lui et prend ses mains serrées sur sa toge dans les siennes. Dynamis ne rougit même pas, il est trop plongé dans ses souvenirs pour paniquer à l'idée que le blond vient de lui prendre les mains. Chris le regarde avec douceur et encouragement et Dynamis inspire profondément pour se reprendre.

- **Le sortilège est levé, le médaillon brisé…mais j'ai toujours peur d'un jour retomber sous l'emprise de cette énergie négative,** reprend le gardien en laissant une petite larme d'échapper de son œil gauche. **Elle a coulé si longtemps dans mes veines… J'ai porté le médaillon d'Hadès presque toute ma vie, c'est déjà dangereux vu toute l'énergie noire qu'il contenait, mais en plus je l'ai porté quand il était au maximum de sa puissance. J'ai peur que ça m'ait causé…des dégâts irréversibles et imperceptibles…**

Dynamis pousse ensuite un profond soupir. Ça y est, il a enfin tout dit. Il se sent bien plus léger, comme si un poids s'envolait de sa poitrine. Chris serre les mains du devin dans les siennes et soupire à son tour.

- **Je vois,** finit-il par dire. **Je comprends mieux que tu aies eu besoin de te confier. Je comprends mieux aussi…pourquoi tu avais l'air souvent mélancolique, même après qu'on ait remporté la victoire contre Némésis. Mais…si la mauvaise énergie de ce médaillon était effectivement encore en toi…tu le sentirais, non ?**

- **Eh bien, il m'arrivait parfois de sentir l'énergie noire essayait de me posséder quand je le portais avant même que Pluto ne me lance son horrible sort, c'est vrai,** avoue le gardien.

- **Et tu ne sens rien depuis que Kyoya a brisé le médaillon, pas vrai ?** Demande Chris.

- **Non, rien,** répond Dynamis. **Mais je fais tellement de cauchemars à propos de ça que ça m'angoisse…**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, Dynamis. Ce ne sont que des cauchemars, tu ne risques plus rien. Après avoir vécu un tel traumatisme, que tu en fasses n'a rien d'étonnant. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre ! Et même si cette…énergie noire était toujours en toi, tu sais comment la contrer. Kyoya a réussi en brisant le médaillon, mais il m'a dit qu'il t'arrivait de revenir à toi quand il t'affrontait.**

- **Oui, avec Gingka aussi. C'est leur…détermination qui affectait le pouvoir du médaillon. Parce qu'ils étaient enfin unis dans leur désir de vaincre Némésis.**

- **Tu vois ? Il n'y aucune chance que ce pouvoir reprenne le contrôle sur toi ! De un, parce que le médaillon a été brisé, et de deux, parce que Némésis a été vaincu ! Ce sort n'avait pour but que de te faire changer de camp. Si Némésis a été vaincu, ce pouvoir n'a plus aucune raison d'être. N'ai-je pas raison ?**

Le gardien relève la tête et semble réfléchir. Ce que dit Chris est tout à fait juste, mais Dynamis avait besoin de l'entendre. Et puis il avait vraiment besoin d'être écouté. Dynamis acquiesce avec un petit sourire et Chris lui rend son sourire. Le blond tend la main vers le visage du devin et essuie doucement la larme sur sa joue. Cette fois-ci, ayant toute sa tête, Dynamis rougit, et encore plus fortement que les fois précédentes. Chris se relève ensuite, lève la tête vers le ciel, puis regarde son téléphone. Il s'agite soudain et prend les mains de Dynamis pour qu'il se lève.

- **Vite, il est 23H59 !** S'exclame le blond. **On va entrer dans la nouvelle année !**

Dynamis rit doucement face à l'attitude soudain très enfantine de Chris qui se met à trépigner sur place, ses yeux violets rivés sur son téléphone. Quand enfin son écran affiche 00H00, il laisse échapper un immense « Bonne année ! » qui fait encore plus rire le devin. Une fois son rire calmé, Dynamis remarque que Chris le regarde. Est-ce qu'il veut lui dire quelque chose ? Le blond se met soudain face à lui et lui prend les mains. Dynamis rougit instantanément et jette un regard perdu à Chris.

- **Dynamis…depuis que je te connais, je…je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi,** avoue le blond, les joues aussi rouges que celles de Dynamis. **Je suis fou amoureux de toi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu passer le Nouvel An avec une autre personne que toi, je t'ai un peu menti. Je n'ai jamais osé t'avouer mes sentiments…et aujourd'hui me paraissait le meilleur moment. Dynamis…je t'aime.**

Dynamis rougit encore plus et regarde le blond avec des yeux ronds. Est-ce que Chris…vient vraiment de lui avouer qu'il l'aime ? Ses sentiments sont partagés ? Le devin n'ose y croire, et pourtant c'est la réalité ! Il serre les mains de Chris et laisse rouler sur ses joues quelques larmes de joie.

- **Oh Chris, moi aussi je t'aime,** lui répond Dynamis. **Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur !**

Le blond écarquille à son tour les yeux et, après un petit flottement, attire Dynamis contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le devin et le blader légendaire de l'hiver restent ainsi à s'embrasser pendant un long moment, jusqu'à manquer d'oxygène en vérité. Ils se regardent ensuite avec tendresse, enlacés sous le ciel pur. Chris laisse échapper un tout petit ricanement et caresse les longs cheveux de Dynamis.

- **Je pense que c'est la seule année de ma vie où je vais réussir à tenir mes bonnes résolutions,** murmure-t-il à l'oreille du gardien.

Dynamis regarde son tout nouveau petit-ami et le regarde avec amusement. Dorénavant, il sait qu'il ne sera plus jamais seul. Il aura maintenant le blond à ses côtés. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer une plus belle journée, et un meilleur début d'année. Dynamis regarde le collier aux belles pierres noires offert par le blond et se serre dans les bras de ce dernier. La solitude n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir désormais.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fini n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Comme c'était guimauve !_**

 ** _Moi : Ryu, Chris et Dynamis ne sont pas Kyo et toi._**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, pas faux._**

 ** _Kyoya : Il est revenu Chris d'ailleurs ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non, je sais toujours pas où il est…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Mmh…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Kyo…c'est quoi ce téléphone dans ta main ? C'est pas le tien._**

 ** _Kyoya : Bah c'est celui de Chris ! Je cherchais des indices._**

 ** _Ryuga : *regard un peu agacé* Tu connais son code ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouaip. J'suis un fouineur !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *lève les yeux au ciel*_**

 ** _Moi : Et alors, résultat de ton enquête ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Il est avec Dynamis. Je pensais pas que Chris était aussi distrait._**

 ** _Moi : Comment ça ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : S'il a laissé son téléphone, c'est qu'il veut pas qu'on puisse le retrouver. Mais il se doutait sûrement pas que Kyo avait son code, sinon il aurait effacé les messages._**

 ** _Moi : Bon, mystère résolu ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : On s'éternise là…_**

 ** _Moi : Oh, ouais ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et je vous souhaite encore une fois une bonne année 2019 ! Des bisous *3*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut._**

 ** _Kyoya : A mercredi. *toujours en train de lire les messages de Chris*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *lui prend le téléphone des mains* Dis donc toi, tu veux que je file ton code de tel à Chris pour qu'il lise tes messages ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* N-non merci, ça va aller…_**


End file.
